Disappeared
by NekoxUsa
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha were living a happy life together in Tokyo with their four year old son Shippo. But when the war calls Kagome to the front, she disappears from the country completely. Three years later Inuyasha takes Shippo and his Fiancee Kikyo to a remote island, everything seems like paradise...until the presumed dead Kagome appears on their doorstep.
1. Chapter 1

***I don't own Inuyasha***

**Hey guys! I am back with another fanfic, however this one is something I haven't done in a long time. An InuKag fic, I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Damn it Kagome do you really have to go!?" Inuyasha growled as his grip on her hip tightened. The sounds of the fair had long faded away as the couple watched their child giggle on the Merry-Go-Round, the beautiful woman beside him frowned.

"Inuyasha, I love my job, I love my _nation._" The woman responded as she turned to him, her azure eyes instantly paralyzed him. "And when my nation calls, I have to answer it." She whispered as she closed her eyes and pouted her naturally red lips.

Inuyasha amber gaze softened, his warm hands cupped her round face and their lips touched. She was soft, pure and the kiss had shivers running down his spine. They parted, her azure colored eyes brightening as they clashed with his amber colored ones.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san!" The two turned around and the woman smiled before kneeling down and catching her son into his arms. Inuyasha smiled as he watched his wife laugh with his son, "Where are we going next?" The child cried as he released his mother and looked up at him.

"Where are we going Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as she stood up. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, a gentle breeze ruffled through the fair, Inuyasha was once more, captivated by her beauty. "How about some food?" Kagome suggested with a smile.

Inuyasha looked down at his son, "What do you think Shippo?" Inuyasha asked as he stared down at his child. Shippo looked up and smiled, "Can we get cotton candy Otou-san?" Shippo asked in joy, the boy was practically jumping up and down.

"Course." Inuyasha replied before the walked towards the nearest stand, as they waited for the attendant. Inuyasha gave Kagome another worried look, Kagome looked back at him but shook her head.

"Three cotton candies." Inuyasha ordered, the man behind him nodded and fixed up three bags. Shippo basically dived for his bag and Inuyasha gave his wife a bag and he had one as well.

After about another half hour riding the rides, eating and walking around the fair. The family had left the fair, Inuyasha was carrying a snoozing Shippo while him and Kagome walked back to the car in silence. Kagome unlocked the Benz CL550 and Inuyasha gently laid Shippo inside, buckling his seat and closing the door before making his way into the driver's seat.

Inuyasha pulled out of the driveway before heading back home, Inuyasha looked into his mirror and smiled as he watched Shippo snore softly. A hand entwined itself with his and he looked to his side to see Kagome looking back at Shippo, her hand in Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha frowned, he couldn't let her get shipped out to the front so easily without a fight.

"Kagome you said so yourself. You almost fucking died last time they shipped you." Inuyasha almost growled out, his hands on the steering wheel tightened. "Kagome I own one of the biggest companies in Tokyo! You don't even need to work!" Inuyasha came to a half as the light before him turned red.

"And if that still doesn't convince you, think about Shippo." Inuyasha watched Kagome visibly stiffen at the mention of their son. Kagome released his hand and glared directly at Inuyasha, tears began to run down her cheeks and her gaze burned holes in his body.

"Inuyasha, do you want to know why I do this?" Kagome asked, her face going stoic and emotionless. Inuyasha blinked in surprise, he never expected Kagome to become emotionless. She was always yelling or smiling, just never…._emotionless._

"My Otou-san died in the war, when he was dying Inuyasha…I promised him I would finish what he never did." Kagome whispered, Inuyasha's gaze softened, if he wasn't driving right now, he would have embraced Kagome, but he had to keep his eyes on the road.

"_No." _He grounded out, was trying his best to keep his cool, to not break down in front of his wife. The gates out of their mansion parted, revealing the glorious and immense mansion before them.

Inuyasha parked the car beside many other cars and pulled the keys out of the ignition. Inuyasha got out of the car and closed the door before grabbing Shippo and pulling him out as well.

If you haven't figured it out yet, Inuyasha was a big time Company Co-Owner of Takahashi co. The company specialized in stocks, computers, makeup and clothing. They have many chains, and were currently the number one in Tokyo. He owned the Company along with his half-brother Sesshomaru, his father InuTaishou has long retired and is now residing in Europe with Inuyasha's mother Izayoi.

Inuyasha met Kagome at a coffee shop, she was a waitress at the time, and ever since that meeting they clicked. Inuyasha married Kagome almost five years ago, Shippo was their first child and he was four years old. Kagome started doing army missions three years ago, and is now being sent to a mission at the front.

The war never touched Japan, but that just made Inuyasha worry even more for his beautiful wife.

"Wait for me in the kitchen; I'll put Shippo to bed." Inuyasha said before leaping up the stairs and into Shippo's room. Inuyasha gently laid Shippo down and covered his small form in a blanket. Inuyasha kissed Shippo's forehead before quietly rushing out of the room and down the stairs.

Kagome sat down at the table; she was eating a muffin and had a steaming cup of coffee beside her. By the look on her face, Inuyasha knew immediately that they weren't on good terms at the moment.

Inuyasha served himself a cup of coffee and sat down across from Kagome. Kagome looked up at him and glared at Inuyasha, "How dare you ask me if I don't care about Shippo!?" Kagome stood up from her chair and slammed her hands onto the table.

"Of course I care you Baka! I don't want to be shipped down at the front! But I don't have a choice Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, Inuyasha flinched but stood up as well. His Youki flared, and knowing Kagome, she sensed it too.

"You don't have a choice!? Kagome you could have easily pulled out of the Military and have stayed here with us!" Inuyasha barked right back, Kagome snorted before waltzing away. Inuyasha growled, there was no way in hell he was going to let her go so easily! With his demonic speed, Inuyasha pinned Kagome to the nearest wall.

Kagome bowed her head, "My… Otou-san—" Kagome began, but Inuyasha was going to have none of it.

Inuyasha let out a hoarse cry of frustration before glaring back up at Kagome. He had enough of this bullshit about her Otou-san. "So you think his wish was for you to be shipped out to the front and die Kagome!? Do you think he wants Shippo to grow up without a mother!? Kagome I fucking love you! I love you with everything I have! Isn't that enough for you to stay!?" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome began to shake her head, her body racked gently as sobs overtook her form. Inuyasha's grip on her slackened as he watched the one he loved most cry before him. Inuyasha stepped away and stared at his sobbing wife, he didn't know what to do.

Inuyasha knelt down and picked Kagome up, Kagome covered her face and continued to cry. Inuyasha went to the couch and sat down, resting Kagome against his chest. Inuyasha rubbed Kagome's arms lovingly, and releasing a low purr like sound to soothe his mate.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I just…I'm afraid of losing you." Inuyasha began, Kagome looked up, her eyes were still brimmed with tears and were slightly red. "Just promise me Kagome…" Inuyasha's voice began to crack.

"….promise me that you'll come back." Inuyasha whispered, tears had begun to stream his own cheeks. Kagome sat up; a comforting smile replaced her depressed features. Her hands cupped Inuyasha's cheeks and she looked at him right in the eye.

"I love you, and….I promise." Kagome whispered as she leaned in. Inuyasha guided Kagome's legs to straddle him and his hands rested on her shoulders. Kagome bent down and kissed him, Inuyasha felt Kagome's warm body curl up on top of him.

Their tongues danced, a throaty moan left Kagome's lips as Inuyasha deepened the kiss, his hands squeezing her round ass in the heat of passion. They parted, Inuyasha's amber eyes were a dusty bronze due to the lust he had towards her.

Inuyasha stood up, extending a hand towards his flustered wife. "Aishiteru." Inuyasha confessed as he led her to their bedroom. Her azure eyes gleamed in happiness, any signs of tears were now erased from her features.

"Aishiteru." She replied before closing the door behind them.

* * *

**So? Was it good!? I hope it was! I need ten reviews before my next update. Leave a review below and I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :)**

**NekoxUsa**


	2. Chapter 2

***I don't own Inuyasha***

**Thanks for the quick response! I am pleased to see that all of you guys enjoyed, and I got my ten reviews quickly. Here's another chapter! **

* * *

Kagome opened her sore eyes; her cheeks had faint streams of tears still drying. Kagome sat up and ran her hands through her ruffled ebony locks before focusing her azure on the sleeping god beside her. Kagome curled her bare body beside him, wanting for all this to be a dream, wishing that it wasn't the day she would be shipped off to the front.

No matter how hard Kagome wished, she couldn't go to sleep. So Kagome got up, and walked over to her walk in closet. Kagome laid her eyes on her uniform, the bulkiness hid her figure. Which actually was a good thing because she didn't have to go through rape.

Kagome slipped on her suit and puffed her hair out the collar. One by one Kagome buttoned the uniform accordingly and everything was folded to standard. Kagome closed her eyes, remembering her father doing the same thing years ago.

"_So first you make sure the collar is folded outward, no creases at all." Her father smiled as Kagome did the same thing to her dress. Her father had just finished changing and was reviewing every single detail with her. _

"_This uniform has to be ironed a day before, that way when you place it on, no wrinkles." Her father's eyes looked watery, Kagome giggled as she looked at her dress. _

"_But I have wrinkles! Oh no Otou-san!" Kagome cried out in horror as she observed the creases in her dress. Her father chuckled and enveloped Kagome in a bear hug, Kagome squealed as her father stood up and lifted her high. _

"_I love you so much Kagome." Her father cooed as he walked around the room making airplane sounds. Kagome did a superman pose and pouted her lips. _

"_I'm superma— er, woman!" Kagome chimed as she hummed the theme song for superman and made some sound effects. Soon her father lowered her so that they were at eye level, giving her a final twirl before setting her down._

_Kagome was smiling until that point, where she noticed that tears were streaming down her father's cheeks. He had knelt down, bowing his head and staring at his boot before looking up at Kagome. "Otou-san?" Kagome questioned as she tilted her head to the side in confusion. _

"_Kagome, I need you to promise me…that if Otou-san doesn't come back home. I need you to take care of Oka-san ok?" Her father asked, Kagome felt her own eyes water and her lips curled in a frown. _

"_H-Hai!" Kagome sobbed before embracing her father once more. _

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and finished lacing her boots, Otou-san never came home. A week after they called Oka-san and said he had died by a grenade. Basically, there was nothing to put in a coffin, everything was ripped apart or just chunks of meat. Oka-san was devastated, she started drinking and hitting Kagome.

Kagome stayed strong, getting her mother through. Soon Oka-san recovered, apologizing to Kagome for the abuse and welcoming Shippo with open arms.(As well as Inuyasha) But now, Kagome felt a haunting feeling in her chest, like a sudden weight was cast onto her shoulders.

'_I-It's probably just nerves.' _Kagome laced up her boots and grabbed her already prepared suitcase and headed looked behind her. Inuyasha was already dressed, watching her with a look of agony in his eyes.

"I'm going to wake up Shippo." Inuyasha whispered before walking out of the room. Kagome sighed; it was obvious to her that Inuyasha was upset. Kagome grabbed her suitcase and headed down the stairs and made her way into the kitchen.

Kagome set her suitcase down and walked over to the fridge and pulled out a fruit bar. Kagome began to brew the caramel flavored coffee and sat down at the table. She was already feeling exhausted, looking at the clock Kagome noticed that she had two hours to make it to the airport.

"Oka-san?" Shippo yawned as he made his way over to Kagome. Kagome smiled and embraced her teary eyed child, Inuyasha was still upstairs doing something. Kagome's blinked away her tears and pulled back, looking into Shippo's eyes.

"Shippo, I need to tell you a secret that you can never tell anyone, ok?" Kagome began, the scene with her Otou-san played over and over in her head. Shippo nodded.

"Shippo, I am going somewhere very dangerous. So if I…_die, _I need you to promise me that you will take care of Otou-san, can you do that?" Kagome asked before releasing a sniffle. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she continued to stare at her child.

Shippo also began to cry but wiped the tears out of his eyes. "H-Hai! I promise!" Shippo cried, but when she heard Inuyasha going down the steps. Shippo and Kagome immediately refused to shed any more tears.

"Let's go." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's suitcase and trudged his way to the door, Kagome walked over and filled her mug with coffee before following in suit, with Shippo in hand.

* * *

_Disappeared_

* * *

Kagome looked at her family for the last time, they had called her flight and were about ten minutes away from departure. Kagome knelt down and embraced Shippo with all her might, crying and telling him how much she loved him.

Then Kagome got up and looked over at her husband, who just stood there staring. Kagome grabbed his hand and leaned in, Inuyasha captured her lips. Taking Kagome back at the passion he had used, his warm hands cupped her small face and Kagome just placed her hands on his shoulder and returned the passion.

They parted, Kagome was panting for air, her face was flushed with color. "Please…._please_ come back to be Kagome." Inuyasha whispered hoarsely, tears were brimming Kagome's eyes once more. '_He sounds so scared and helpless…' _

"I promise." Kagome whispered before letting him go, Kagome waved a final goodbye before entering her gate. Kagome made her way into the plane and looked behind her, from the glass she could see Shippo weeping and Inuyasha staring at her.

That sickening feeling his Kagome once more as she entered the plane. '_Nothing's going to happen Kagome! You have done this tons of times before.' _Kagome placed a hand on her heart to calm herself and walked into the plane.

Oblivious to the dangers she had just subdued herself to.

* * *

**So what's going to happen next!? What's that sickening feeling in Kagome's chest? Stay tuned for the answers! (I sound like a soap opera) As you guys know, I need ten reviews to update. **

**NekoxUsa**


	3. Chapter 3

***I don't own Inuyasha***

**A little reminder! You WILL cry this chapter! Everything happens this chapter! So from here on out, the story will progress. Thanks for the wait!**

**Guest Reviews: **

**Guest: I will update as long as I get my ten reviews~ Thanks for the review!**

**SailorKagome: For now? I hope I change that to a 'for EVER'! Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: hehe yea, I like to get my ten reviews. Um sure? Lol I am happy as long as I get ten reviews xD Review all you want! **

**Fran: Thank you ^-^**

**Monkey Me: Just make sure you don't fall! I did that once before and it was not fun ._. **

* * *

Kagome shook her head, they were about an hour into flight and were getting closer to the islands where most of the fighting was happening. Kagome knew they were still two hours away, but looking down she saw a chain of islands.

Kagome sat back, closing her eyes as her head filled up with images of Shippo, and Inuyasha. "Corporal Higurashi?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at the private who sat down beside her.

"Please Bankotsu; we've known each other since we were ten! Just call me Kagome." Kagome replied with a giggle as she watched Bankotsu's face heat up. He had recently joined, so Kagome had made sure she looked after him.

"Heh, well anyway Kags, are you alright? I couldn't help but see you so…_distant _just a moment ago." Bankotsu asked as he leaned back into his chair. Kagome smiled, he had always looked after her, he was the big brother she never had.

"Yea, I was just thinking about Inuyasha and Shippo you know?" Kagome asked, she watched Bankotsu visibly flinch and immediately she regretted mentioning Inuyasha.

Bankotsu had fallen in love with Kagome, they had gone out several times but each time the relationship spiraled out of control. That's when she met Inuyasha in high school. Bankotsu was outraged when Kagome went out with Inuyasha, but in the end he pulled his act together and walked her down the aisle in place of her late father. Kagome could still tell that Bankotsu still resents Inuyasha, but to her surprise he didn't complain.

"Sorry about that Kags, but don't worry! We are only gonna be here for a few months." Bankotsu mentioned with a smile before lightly punching her arm. Kagome released a laugh, her mood brightened immensely.

"What the fuck?" Bankotsu gasped as he peered out the window. Kagome followed his gaze and saw the puff of smoke that was aimed at their plane. The alarms went off and Kagome immediately panicked, Bankotsu continued to stare out the window.

"Oh my—" Bankotsu cried but that's when something hit the plane. Kagome let out a shriek as she immediately felt the force crush her body, the plane began to swirl. Kagome felt Bankotsu's arms around her, tears flowed from Kagome's eyes as she looked at Bankotsu.

A loud bang sounded and that's when Kagome felt a sharp pain in her head. Her world swirled and before Kagome knew it, her world went black.

* * *

_Disappeared_

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes, immediately pain flooded her body. But Kagome bit back the groan and looked around her first. The cackling of the fire was all that she heard, blood and bits of bodies surrounded her.

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw a group of rebels begin to approach. '_They must have shot us down!' _Kagome thought, she had to go radio for some help or something! But Kagome first needed to hide in order to get that opportunity.

Kagome gently began to crawl away, being mindful of all the glass and metal on the ground. But that's when a pair of arms grabbed her arm from behind and lifted her up. Kagome scowled as she came face to face with one of the rebels.

"Found another!" The man called before dragging her away, Kagome's eyes widened. '_Another!? There are more survivors?' _Kagome's thoughts immediately went to Bankotsu, but were rudely interrupted as she was slammed onto the ground.

Kagome let out a cry as her sore body received another blow, but that's when she felt her wrists being tied together. Kagome didn't struggle, she was calculating a plan to somehow escape then, but that's when she felt a blind fold being tied over her eyes.

Kagome was tossed towards another body and let out a grunt at the impact. "K-Kagome!?" A whisper sounded, Kagome immediately recognized Bankotsu's voice. Tears of release spilled out and she released a small laugh.

"B-Bank…I thought you were—" Kagome began but she felt something hard hit the back of her head. Kagome cried out at the pain and immediately shut up.

"Don't talk you little bastards!" An order sounded and Kagome immediately snorted. Kagome felt a warm body lean against her shoulder, '_Bankotsu…?' _Kagome wondered but that's when they were forced to get up, Kagome got up and followed the lead.

"Kagome?" Bankotsu called out once more, by the sound of it. He was right beside her, Kagome heard something getting hit and a grunt followed right after.

"BE QUIET!" Another yell sounded, Kagome flinched at the coldness in that voice. They were loaded onto some kind of truck. After a few slams of what sounded like doors and all the survivors were loaded, Kagome felt the car began to drive.

"Bank, are you ok?" Kagome asked, fear latched in her voice. To her surprise, no one silenced her. '_They must have all gone inside the vehicle.' _Kagome wondered.

'Y-Yea, Kagome are you alright?" Bankotsu's voice answered back. A smile was on her features once more; the sound of his voice was relief to her. '_But where are they taking us? Are they going to interrogate us? Shoot us? Or is it going to be a hostage situation?' _

"Yea." Kagome replied, they sat in silence the rest of the way. Kagome was estimating the miles they were going. After about ten minutes, Kagome felt the truck stop. Kagome heard the men begin to talk and unload everyone.

Rough hands grabbed her shirt and hauled her off the back. Kagome heard the sound of large metal doors opening, '_Alright so we must be at the entrance.' _Kagome began to count the steps, until they stopped.

"Naraku-sama, we have captured all the survivors from the plane." A voice called. Kagome furrowed her eye brows, '_Naraku!? As in THE most wanted individual in the world!?'_

Naraku Onigumo, he was one of the most wanted in the world for acts of terrorism. The war had radicals like Onigumo wanted to destroy Japan's emperor. They were known for blowing up important business structures, their sex and drug trade throughout the world, and most of all for attempts on the emperors life.

"Interrogate them, I want to know where they were being sent of too…then take care of them." The voice sent shudders down Kagome's spine. '_I have to figure out something, and fast.' _Kagome was hauled away again and began to count the steps once more.

By the time they stopped, Kagome had counted 200 steps, that's when their blindfolds were removed and Kagome immediately looked at the faces of all the radicals. Memorizing every feature Kagome then looked at the room they were in.

Kagome mentally cursed, it was enclosed, the only way out was out the door. There were no windows, no air vents, nada. There was another door, but Kagome saw a frightened soldier being pulled into it. '_Interrogation.' _

Kagome's eyes immediately connected with Bankotsu's, he was staring at her with worry. Kagome flashed him a smile, he wasn't that far away. In fact, Kagome looked around, there were about six others who had survived the crash, then plus the one that was taken that makes seven.

Kagome made an attempt to break out of her binds, but to her misfortune, these bastards know how to tie knots. Kagome looked around her, "Can any of you break out of your binds?" Kagome whispered, she saw some completely disregard her, while others just continued to mutter what Kagome guessed where prayers of some sort.

"Nope." Bankotsu grunted, Kagome released a huff as she continued to rotate her wrists. Suddenly an ear piercing cry was heard. Kagome, along with the other captives flinched before hearing a gunshot.

Panic erupted, the men around her began to sob while others just began to completely scream out and call out random names. Kagome and Bankotsu just remained silent and observed how the door opened, revealing a man dragging a bloody body out the entrance.

Kagome looked out, immediately seeing the large doors all the way in the back opening and accepting more trucks, the guards and their posts. Then the door closed, not allowing Kagome another peek.

One by one, the soldiers were taken in, every time the door opened, Kagome looked out the entrance and memorized every post, every guard and every corridor. She wasn't going to die, she was going to go home, and hug Shippo and Inuyasha.

Ironically, Bankotsu and Kagome were left alone. Kagome looked up and smiled, she was exhausted, the crash and now this? It has begun to take its toll on Kagome, looking over, Kagome noticed that Bankotsu looked drained as well.

"Why did you sign up?" Kagome whispered, Bankotsu looked up at her in shock. As if her voice was in his imagination, but Kagome continued to stare at him. Bankotsu smirked, laying his head back and looking directly at her.

"Because…Kagome, I still loved you. I never stopped loving you, even after you married Inuyasha. But when I found out that bastard let you join the army. I had to be there Kagome, I had to protect you," Bankotsu answered, his face hardening with every word.

Kagome felt pity, even though Kagome had gotten married to Inuyasha, had a child with the guy, Bankotsu still loved her? Kagome was speechless, what was she supposed to say to that? It was basically a confession! But she no longer saw Bank as an ex, she saw him as a friend.

"Bankotsu…you shouldn't have done that. Right now you should be at home, relaxing on the couch. But instead you are here, with death at the door." Kagome whispered, tears had begun to stream down her cheeks once more.

"As long as I am with you Kagome, I'll never be afraid." Bankotsu whispered, another gunshot sounded and Kagome's blood ran cold. As another body was being dragged out, the second man looked directly at her.

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt him grab her arm and haul her up. Kagome's eyes went to Bankotsu and saw him immediately lean towards the man. Bankotsu's hands shot out and grabbed the gun at the man's side. The man gasped and immediately let go of Kagome and went towards Bankotsu.

Kagome, even though her hands were still tied, kicked the man on the side of his knee, immediately breaking the guards leg. Bankotsu grabbed the shouting man and hauled him inside, along with Kagome and shut the door.

Bankotsu executed the man before rushing over to Kagome and untying the binds that kept her wrists together. Kagome was panting, the adrenaline still pumping through her system. "How long have your ropes been loose?" Kagome asked as she began to search the guards dead body.

Bankotsu smirked as he checked the pistol's ammo, "Ever since the third guy was taken." Bankotsu answered. Kagome found another pistol, more ammo, a machete, and an ID. Kagome automatically handed the ammo to Bankotsu and pocketed the Machete and the ID.

"Alright, so how are we going to do this?" Kagome asked as she looked around the room, but she smirked when she saw the window. "There." Kagome whispered as she immediately opened the window.

To her shock, the base was on a hill, they were about ten feet up in the air. Kagome wasn't dumb, that drop would break something, so she looked around for any other means of escape. There was a tree about three feet, away, Kagome cursed.

An alarm suddenly sounded, Kagome let out a growl before leaping, and Kagome luckily caught a strong branch and made her way down. "RUN!" Bankotsu cried as he leaped onto the tree and slid down. Kagome did the same but slipped.

Kagome let out a cry as she fell down the four feet. Above her fire burst through the window and barely missed Bankotsu. Bankotsu also fell the four feet before grabbing Kagome's hand and running away. Behind them Kagome heard a bunch of shouting, which only made the pair push themselves even more to run faster.

Kagome ignored the cuts and scraped from the trees around them, soon enough Kagome let out a cry as she heard bullets miss her. Her legs also begin to burn, her chest heaving up and down heavily. But there was no way in hell Kagome was going to stop now.

Suddenly they stopped, before them was a steep dirt hill that would be impossible to climb down without the proper gear. The rustling of the bushes was coming closer and closer. Bankotsu looked into Kagome's eyes and grabbed her shoulders.

"Go." Bankotsu commanded, Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears. She shook her head.

"No, No Bank I can't! They'll kill you and—" Kagome began but Bankotsu silenced her with a kiss, Kagome's eyes widened, but before she could even stop him. Bankotsu shoved Kagome towards the hill, Kagome let out a cry as she began to roll down the hill, looking up she saw Bankotsu's body jolt at the sound of gunfire.

Kagome let out grunts as her body hit thorns and rocks. One rock in particular hit her head and Kagome didn't have time to react as her world went black for the last time.

* * *

**As usual ten reviews before I update, I hope I didn't make any of you guys cry! **

**NekoxUsa**


	4. Chapter 4

***I don't own Inuyasha***

**Wow it's been like what, a week since I have updated? But a little heads up, school is coming up so now I have to pull my stuff together and finish all my assignments last minute ^^; Enjoy the chapter!**

**Guest reviews: **

**Cheeky: That blows, I would hate it if my facebook got hacked, I can't live without it! xD I am glad you are getting really into the story...Kinky hoe? Are you talking about Kikyo? Lol that's a nice name you got for her! Thanks for the review! **

**Guest: I did?! My bad! Gah, now I feel guilty for making you guys cry .-. thanks for the review! **

**Monkey Me: I've always had a soft spot for Bankotsu, it was hard for me to kill him off but I had too! D: Thanks for the review!**

**SailorKagome: Chapter 3 was sad, but the rest will break your heart, of course around the 6-8 chapters it's gonna lighten up. So stay tuned and thanks for the review!**

**Lazy to log in: Eh, I mean it doesn't change anything, knowing that most of the plot is in the summary. But there will be a few twists here and there, thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Who said Kagome was going to live?! DUN DUN DUN! I hate revealing stuff, but she is alive. Thanks for the review!**

**InuLover: Gladly!**

* * *

Inuyasha checked his phone for any missed calls once more; Kagome had promised that as soon as she arrived she would give him a call. Inuyasha stopped at the traffic light and took a sip of his coffee.

Inuyasha released a sigh, today wasn't going as expected. For one, Shippo isn't balling, which was unusual since the runt always cried for Kagome. Secondly, he had a horrible dream of attending Kagome's funeral.

'_As if, Kagome's probably at the base now doing her stuff. She wouldn't leave us…no way in fucking hell!' _Inuyasha was on his way to Shippo's elementary school to pick him up, but suddenly his phone rang. Inuyasha's hand shot out and grabbed the iPhone before hitting the answer button and placing the device by his hear.

Inuyasha was ready to have a fit, prepared to hear Kagome's wonderful voice and tell her how worried he was getting. Inuyasha was ready to tell his wife that he loved her, asked her what she was doing right now. He would hear her lovely sigh as she began to tell him about her day.

But that wasn't the case.

Inuyasha heard a familiar voice on the other head, a sad one at that. In the background he heard Shippo…sobbing? "Who the fuck is this!?" Inuyasha growled, but instead he heard another sigh. Inuyasha's eyes widened, '_Kikyo!?' _

"Inuyasha, come home. I picked up Shippo and…oh kami just please get here." Kikyo whispered in utter dread. But Inuyasha wasn't buying it, first off, how the fuck did the school allow her to pick up Shippo!? And second, _how the hell was she in his house!? _

"Kikyo I don't have fucking time for this how are you—!?" Inuyasha began but Kikyo's next words stopped Inuyasha cold.

"It's about Kagome." Kikyo whispered before hanging up, the dial tone ringing in his ear and the honks behind him grew quiet. All Inuyasha could hear was the sound of his heartbeat, his eyes widened and fear pierced his head.

Inuyasha's eyes bled a red as he floored it, his car let out a screech. '_THIS BETTER BE A FUCKING JOKE!' _Inuyasha sped past everyone else, earning honks and shouts from the cars around him.

But honestly he couldn't give a shit about everyone else, this was about Kagome. When Inuyasha made it home, he almost crashed into the garage door. Inuyasha hauled out the keys from the ignition, using his demonic speed he fled to the door and unlocked it in one sweep motion.

When he opened the door he heard Shippo sobbing, the words 'mommy!' leaving his lips. The TV was on, but the first words that rang through were _'plane crash.' _Inuyasha looked up and saw Kikyo trying to soothe Shippo, but she got up and ran towards him.

"Inuyasha…it's on the news, I picked up Shippo as soon as I could and…well, Kagome's dead. She died in a plane crash, rebels shot the plane down…there are no remains just plane parts and gore." Kikyo explained, every word just stunned Inuyasha even more.

His eyes reverted back to their beautiful gold, but this shade was filled with sorrow. Inuyasha fell onto his knees before his secretary, Kikyo knelt down in front of him and rested her hands on his shoulders. "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry." Kikyo whispered.

Just then the sound of tires sounded behind the pair. Inuyasha rose, his body was threatening to let him fall once more. But when Inuyasha turned he saw a black car, with two men in a uniform approach him. Inuyasha growled, his eyes bleeding a red and his claws extending, he wanted to feel blood under his claws.

Kikyo pushed through and placed Inuyasha behind her before looking directly at them. "We are sorry to inform you, but Kagome Taishou has passed on. She had died in a plane crash which rebels shot down, we apologize for your loss." The man handed Kikyo a uniform, along with a bunch of badges, and a picture frame containing Kagome in her uniform smiling.

That was it, Inuyasha couldn't take this anymore.

Inuyasha didn't hear Kikyo talking with the men, he didn't hear the door close. His eyes were blank, his mate had…_died. 'I knew it…all along, not to let you go.' _Tears began to flow down his cheeks, '_But I fucking did anyway!' _

Kikyo led Inuyasha to the table, Inuyasha plopped himself down and bowed his head. His beautiful silver hair acting as a curtain, shielding Inuyasha's pain stricken face. Kikyo placed her hands on his and leaned in.

"Inuyasha, I already called the office and I took you off work for a week." Kikyo's voice contained a hint of formality, but Inuyasha clenched his teeth.

"Arigatou, Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered, he was about to break down once more. But Kikyo squeezed his hands in reassurance; Inuyasha looked up and noticed that Kikyo was really close to his face. She gave him a gentle smile.

"Don't thank me Inuyasha, I am here for you." Kikyo comforted before turning back towards the direction of Shippo. "I'll come by frequently in order to make sure to clean and cook for you both." Kikyo whispered, but Inuyasha furrowed his eye brows and gazed into Kikyo's eyes.

"Why are you helping me?" Inuyasha asked, their faces came closer, the scent of perfume entered his senses. Kikyo flashed Inuyasha a sad smile before pulling away, she peered into the living room and saw Shippo continuing to wail.

"The last thing Shippo needs it to be without a mother, I can't be Kagome," Inuyasha flinched at the mention of his late wife. "But I can be a female figure in his life." Kikyo turned towards Inuyasha and grabbed her clutch off the table.

"I cleaned, even though there wasn't much to clean I handled it. I left food on the stove," Kikyo pointed towards the stove and indeed there were pots. "Inuyasha, do know that I am here for you, so give me a call when you need me ok? I'll be back tomorrow." Kikyo headed towards the door.

Inuyasha merely nodded, "Thank you." He whispered once more, he heard Kikyo pause before muttering a 'you're welcome.' The door closed, leaving Inuyasha to sink even further into his world of chaos.

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be a funeral, soo yea. I need ten reviews before my next update so make sure to leave one ^-^ **

**NekoxUsa**


	5. Chapter 5

***I don't own Inuyasha***

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter on Inuyasha's grief, so enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"_Kikyo it's over." Inuyasha whispered, he bowed his head, refusing to look at Kikyo's shocked face. Inuyasha looked up and froze, Kikyo was looking at him, tears flowing down her cheeks and a look of sorrow was plastered onto her beautiful features. _

"_What? Inuyasha have you forgotten those two years!? We were so happy—" Kikyo began, but she looked past Inuyasha and noticed a certain black-haired girl watching them from afar, her blue eyes instantly revealed her identity. _

"_I get it, is it because of Kagome? Your classmate?" Kikyo asked, daggers shooting out of her lips. Inuyasha immediately tensed up, confirming her suspicions. _

"_I…can't get her out of my head. Every time I see you I think of Kagome, please understand." Inuyasha begged, he reached out to hug her but Kikyo shoved his hands to the side and slapped the Hanyou across the face. _

_From behind, Kagome gasped and immediately ran out of her hiding place. Kikyo's eyes widened and so did Inuyasha's as Kagome placed herself in front of Inuyasha and stared defiantly at her senior, Kikyo. "Please…if anyone is supposed to get slapped it's me, I am so sorry Kikyo-senpai." Kagome apologized as she bowed her lowest for the other black haired beauty. _

_Kikyo looked at the pathetic pair, first at the younger female bowing to her, secondly, her lover that has betrayed her. Kikyo shook her head and let out a menacing chuckle. Kikyo turned around, feeling her eyes brim with tears. _

"_Good luck, I wish the best for you." Kikyo whispered before walking away, she heard Inuyasha and Kagome both gasp at how calm Kikyo was. But she wasn't, she was breaking on the inside, she was dying. _

Inuyasha opened his puffy red eyes, looking over at the clock he noticed it was the day, the day he would want to forget for the rest of his life. Inuyasha dressed himself in a black suit, a white dress shirt and a black tie.

Today was the day of her funeral.

Inuyasha combed his hair and placed it in a high ponytail, he had remembered Kagome always wishing to see his hair up. Inuyasha made it down the stairs and saw Shippo dressed in all black as well. The scent of waffles and eggs wafted into his mouth.

Kikyo was in the kitchen, dressed in a black strapless dress. The dress was tight fitting, but went to her knees. She had a black ribbon tied into her high ponytail, and a black blazer over her pale shoulders. Kikyo gave Inuyasha a sad smile and served him food.

They ate in silence, Inuyasha was in agony. He didn't want to eat, he just wanted to go to bed, and die with Kagome. But that's when he looked at Shippo, Shippo had a depressed look on his face and was quiet for what seemed like the first time in his life.

After breakfast, Kikyo cleaned up the plates and Inuyasha held Shippo's hand as they made their way to the Mercedes. Shippo was buckled up, and Kikyo left the house with three umbrellas in her hand. Kikyo entered the car and settled the umbrellas in the back.

"It's going to rain today." Kikyo merely commented before Inuyasha drove out of the driveway and made his way to the cemetery. Little droplets began to fall, Inuyasha snorted, '_How cliché, rain on a day of mourning?' _

After a couple hours of driving, Inuyasha parked the Mercedes outside of an expensive cemetery. Kikyo handed Inuyasha an umbrella and Shippo one. As the stepped out the rain began to hit harder, the echoing of the water hitting the surface created a more depressing feel.

Navigating through the cemetery, Inuyasha immediately found the beautifully furnished marble gravestone. It was surrounded by a black gate, making it as private as possible. But knowing Kagome, he made sure the stone was directly in front of a cherry blossom tree, highlighting the bittersweet beauty that was Kagome.

Shippo approached the grave first, kneeling down and beginning to pray. "Oka-san, I really miss you. B-But I am doing as you promised!" Shippo began, his voice beginning to tremble, and the scent of tears assaulted Inuyasha's nose. "So please…come back." Shippo clap0ped his hands twice as in Japanese tradition and walked away, turning away from Kikyo and Inuyasha and wiping his face with his sleeve.

Kikyo walked up and knelt down, but she gasped as the umbrella slipped out of her hands. Inuyasha immediately held his umbrella over her. Kikyo looked back at Inuyasha, and unidentifiable emotion shining in her eyes.

Kikyo clapped twice before bowing her head in prayer, "Kagome, I haven't seen you since high school. I wanted to apologize for my behavior, and I am so sorry this happened to you." Kikyo began as she turned towards Inuyasha and smiled. "Don't worry, I will make sure Shippo and Inuyasha are fine, rest in peace." Kikyo clapped twice before grabbing her umbrella off the ground and getting up.

Kikyo held Shippo's hand and lead him back towards the car, Inuyasha waited until he heard the car door slam before allowing the tears to fall from his face. Inuyasha's face constricted in agony as he read the engraved kanji.

_Here lies Kagome Taishou, a mother, a wife, and soldier. _

Inuyasha looked down at the grass. "Kagome, I knew you shouldn't have gone….but you had to go huh?" Inuyasha asked as his body trembled. "I should have stopped you…this is all my fault! DAMMIT!" Inuyasha began to sob, he sunk onto his knees and his hands gripped the edges of the rock.

"If you are going to die on me Kagome…at least promise me that you will always be at my side, even in death." Inuyasha whispered as he leaned his forehead against the stone. Inuyasha grabbed a small branch from the Sakura tree, and placed the flower-infested branch on her grave.

"Aishiteru Kagome…more than you can imagine." Inuyasha confessed before clapping his hands twice and rising from his spot. Inuyasha locked the gate, and made his way to the Mercedes. By now the rain had let up as Inuyasha entered his Mercedes and drove back home.

"Arigato Kikyo, I know this must be uncomfortable but—" Inuyasha began but that's when Kikyo placed a hand on his. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked spared a glance at Kikyo, looking in the mirror he noticed that Shippo had long fallen asleep.

"Inuyasha, its fine. This is my way of making up those years of hell I gave you two." Kikyo explained before removing her hand of his and placing it back onto her lap. Inuyasha's head clouded with confusion, he could have sworn Kikyo's touch was more than a comforting one…

"Do you want to stop by Starbucks to get a bite to eat?" Inuyasha's words tumbled out of his mouth faster than he could rethink them. Kikyo's eyes widened but she smiled at him and nodded, "Hai." Kikyo responded.

Inuyasha drove into the parking lot and turned off the car, he carried Shippo inside, with Kikyo by his side.

* * *

**I don't know about you guys, but the fair is in my town and I am going to go ^-^ Anyone else have anything their going to do? OH! And as you know, ten reviews before my next update!**

**NekoxUsa**


	6. Chapter 6

***I don't own Inuyasha***

**Finally! We get to see what happened to Kagome, :3 **

**Guest reviews: **

**Nick: Glad you love it! Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: I am sorry I keep making you cry! ^^; Thanks :D This chapter is happier so I hope it stops the water works for now. **

**Monkey Me: Yea, it is pretty depressing. But this chapter is a little bit more cheerful then the rest. Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Challenge accepted. **

**Guest: Aw, thank you. But to be honest you have more more elegance with your words then me. Lol, thanks for the review and I shall keep posting! **

* * *

Kagome groaned, her entire body was aching and sore. Her azure eyes welcomed the world for the first time in three days, her skin was an unhealthy pale, and her long ebony tresses flowed all around her. Kagome looked around and to her surprise, she was in a hut.

'_Where…am I?' _ Kagome wondered as she sat up, immediately she felt another spasm of pain course through her entire body. Kagome yelped at the pain, so she leaned against the wall and looked around once more.

Kagome was in a medium sized hut, in the center a small fire was burning faintly under a pot of soup. Kagome's mouth watered as the scent of food wafted into her nose, Kagome looked down and noticed that she had her chest are bandaged, along with some parts of her legs, arms, and neck. She had a white Yukata on, which Kagome realized went down to her mid-thigh.

Kagome also noted that there was a mirror in the room, looking into it Kagome almost gasped. Tears brimmed her eyes; she had a black eye, along with a couple of band aids that coated her face. A knob settled in her throat as a look of horror plastered itself on Kagome's face.

'_I look horrible!' _Kagome's body trembled as she touched her face, she visibly winced as her delicate fingers ran across her pale face. "W-What happened to me?" Kagome gasped as she continued to stare at her beaten face.

The door creaked open and Kagome looked towards the door. Two funny looking men peeked in, their expressions nervous.

"G-Ginta look! She's awake!" A voice called out, Kagome tipped her head to the side in confusion. '_Did they bring me here?' _Kagome wondered before another one appeared. "We better tell Koga!" The only one replied, just as they were about to exit Kagome stopped them.

"Ano! Who are you? Where am I?" Kagome asked, both of them froze before exchanging glances. Kagome was amused, they seemed to have such a connection. But they both entered the room and bowed before standing completely straight.

"I'm Ginta!" The first one said, he had a silver Mohawk and wide eyes along with a black iris. He had green armor along with two shoulder pads made of fur, the fur skirt he was also wearing showed off his muscular legs with a brown colored fur going from the knee down to the ankle. At first he looked intimidating but his voice betrayed his appearance his broad appearance.

"I'm Hakkaku." The one replied, he had white hair as well, but the tip of it was an ebony black. He also had wide eyes and a black iris, but his armor only concluded of a red breast plate, along with the fur shoulder pads, skirt and fur going to his knee down. His voice sounded a lot more masculine, but Kagome giggled at the two, they were funny looking.

"Nice to meet you—" Kagome began but that's when the door slammed open. Ginta and Hakkaku immediately bowed and trembled in fear.

"You two idiots! When I ask you to check on her you spend the whole damn time talking to her!?" The man growled, Kagome furrowed her eye brows. She didn't like the way this man was taking to her new friends.

"Hey! It wasn't their fault, I asked them to introduce themselves!" Kagome immediately shouted before standing up. Kagome regretted that decision as her mind began to swirl, her body protested causing Kagome to groan in pain. Her legs buckled and Kagome began to fall, but Ginta and Hakkaku caught her instantly.

"We're sorry Koga!" They apologized as they led Kagome back to her bed, Kagome let out a cry of pain. But she looked up, despite the pain she noted that the one before her was named Koga. He had icy blue eyes, long jet black hair in a high ponytail and tan skin.

"Tch, just leave already you morons." Koga commanded, Kagome gave a defiant look to Koga as Ginta and Hakkaku left them alone. Koga immediately turned to Kagome, his icy blue orbs sent shivers down her spine.

"I can already guess you have some questions, but first. I'm Koga, the leader of the Eastern Youkai wolf tribe. I guess you already met Hakkaku and Ginta, they are my servants." Koga began, Kagome merely nodded in understanding.

"What…happened to me?" Kagome asked, she looked into the mirror once more and bowed her head in shame. Koga began to rub the back of his neck nervously, "We aren't sure, I found you floating in the stream. I can only guess you fell off the cliff somehow." Koga explained, Kagome leaned back and released a sigh.

"These were your original clothes, I-I didn't change you or anything! I had one of the females here to do it…" Koga muttered as he handed Kagome strange looking clothes. Kagome picked them up, noting that they were washed and examined the tears and what look likes holes. Finally Kagome went through one of the pockets and pulled out a chain.

_Kagome Higurashi _

"I'm…Kagome?" She wondered, almost immediately did Kagome get some kind of reaction. Kagome wondered what the sensation was, but chose to ignore it instead.

"Do you remember how you got here?" Koga asked, Kagome gave him a puzzled look. Kagome leaned back once more and closed her eyes, trying to search through her memory to remember _something. _But to her surprise, Kagome couldn't remember a single thing.

"I can't remember…" Kagome wondered as she continued to search her memory for _anything. _Suddenly, tears erupted from her azure eyes as her confusion soon turned into despair. Kagome couldn't find a single memory.

Everything went blank.

Kagome trembled in fright, her eye brows knit together in confusion as she looked up at the puzzled Koga. "I….I can't r-remember anything." Kagome whispered as she looked at her hands, '_Where has my life gone?' _

Koga knelt down and tilted her chin upwards, their blue gazes clashed. "Look, it's alright. This will all pass in a few more days." Koga reassured. Kagome nodded, her face flushing with color as she noticed how close they were to each other's faces.

Koga let go of her chin and got up, he walked towards the door. "I'll send Hakkaku and Ginta to deliver new clothes. You will reside here, unless you want to leave?" Koga looked back at Kagome and was waiting for a response.

"No, I'll stay. Thank you," Kagome replied, Koga nodded his head before leaving Kagome in silence once more.

* * *

**So now we are off! Kagome is still alive but does Inuyasha know that? As you know, I need 10 reviews before I update. **

**NekoxUsa**


	7. Chapter 7

***I don't own Inuyasha***

**Sorry for disappearing for a week! I've been extra busy! But you guys exceeded that amount so I made you guys a long chapter :) i'll try doing these more often! **

**Guest Reviews: **

**Monkey Me: Sadly, she won't be regaining her memory for a while :'( But thanks for the review! **

**Guest: Yea, Kagome lost her memory D: And I made the chapter longer like you guys asked! HEHEHE!**

**Abovetheclouds: I do enjoy writing, but I like to know that my reviewers like it. And hey, a couple of reviews here and there ISN'T a bad thing. Thanks for your opinion though, I will keep that in mind! **

**Guest: Hurray! No tears! I am glad that my writing has an impact on you guys, since I am still an amateur at heart. Eh, I can update because I want to, but I always like to get reviews. Try leaving another name, I would hate it for you to read the wrong response to your review :) **

**Guest: Well you are going to have to find out ;) Thanks for the review!**

**mexicangummy: I'm mexican too! TWINING! I am glad you are loving the story though, thanks for the review and I love the username!**

** WHOWHOMOTHAFUCKA: Thank you! (even though I have no clue what omni-whatever you said means. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

Inuyasha sighed, leaning back into his chair. He had just finished the slideshows for the presentation today and was beat, it took three straight hours of concentration, dedication, and sheer will.

And finally Inuyasha was done.

"Mr. Taishou." Inuyasha immediately perked up, he swiveled his chair around in and beamed at his secretary. At work, Kikyo and Inuyasha kept it very professional, but at home, Kikyo was basically a friend. She was there when Inuyasha grieved about Kagome, and a mother figure for Shippo when he came home.

It's been almost a full three months since Inuyasha had last laid eyes on Kagome. And yes, he still cries a couple of times, but now he finally realized. That he still has Shippo to look after, and Inuyasha intended to do just that.

"You are to see Kagura Kaze at 3 pm. And you have to report to Sesshomaru at 5 pm. Then at 6:05 pm you and I will have lunch at the café down the street." Kikyo smirked at the last part, Inuyasha's cheeks flushed with color but he immediately leaned back into his chair in a last minute attempt to look cool.

"Feh, alright. Thanks Kikyo." Inuyasha replied and Kikyo smiled at him before excusing herself away. Inuyasha looked at the clock, '_2:45, might as well head up down stairs to meet Kagura.' _Inuyasha visibly shuddered at the thought of meeting with his brother's ex-girlfriend.

Inuyasha exited his office and entered the elevator; he pressed the button that led him to a couple floors below his. At the ding, Inuyasha casually walked towards the meeting room.

As soon as Inuyasha stepped foot inside, he shivered, her cold and intimidating aura immediately suffocated him. She turned to him and narrowed her eyes in a demeaning manner. Inuyasha merely cleared his throat and returned the stare.

Kagura Kaze, a major tycoon of the makeup industry, the woman herself was a goddess. She was slim but curved, she had a strong jaw, along with a small nose, her eye brows were slightly arched and she had full red lips. Kagura was extremely pale, which emphasized her crimson colored eyes surrounded by full black lashes. She was wearing a tight purple blazer, and a black pencil skirt that accentuated her long legs.

"Let's get this started." Her cold voice mimicked that of his half-brother. The click of her heels bounced off the walls of the room as she chose a chair at the far end of the table. Inuyasha sat down on the other end and stared directly into her eyes.

"What do you want from me _Hanyou? _I don't have all day." Kagura spat the word 'Hanyou.' Inuyasha's hands curled into fists. '_Keep it cool. We need this.' _Inuyasha took in a deep breath and placed on a stoic expression. Kagura's eyes visibly widened.

"First off, Miss. Kaze, please refrain from using derogatory terms at this very professional meeting." Inuyasha began as he folded his hands together, resting his forehead on top of his hands. "And, don't you think it would benefit your company to join Taishou co.?" Inuyasha looked up and noticed Kagura's flabbergasted expression.

But she quickly recovered, placing a stray hair behind her ear she smirked. "Is that so? And tell me Mr. Taishou, how would you do that?" Kagura icily replied. Inuyasha smirked, he knew she would be difficult, but he had brought his game face on.

Inuyasha brought out his tablet and pulled up the charts he had saved for this exact moment. Inuyasha showed one of their monthly profits, "See that? We give _thousands _of dollars to companies because we earn _millions._" Inuyasha waited for her reaction.

Kagura narrowed her eyes and studied the charts, "But don't you already have enough chains?" Kagura began, Inuyasha's eyes twinkled. '_I knew she would say that.' _

Check mate.

"Actually, if you scroll down, there are the lists of chains we have." Inuyasha countered, Kagura did so and her eyes widened. Inuyasha, once again, smirked in triumph. '_This is a done deal.' _Inuyasha sat up and was ready to pull out the contract.

"Hold, how much will my company get?" Kagura interjected, Inuyasha's victory was cut short. He had not expected that question, but in the world of business, Inuyasha had to think quickly.

"It depends on how well does your business does, tell me Miss. Kaze, how much can your company haul?" Inuyasha replied coolly. "Our monthly profit is about ten thousand and climbing." Kagura smiled in pride.

"With the help of our company, we can triple your profits, but you have to deliver fifteen grand." Inuyasha negotiated, he saw the flash of doubt in Kagura's eyes. But at the same time, he could sense her unease.

"14.5 thousand." Kagura leaned in and waited for Inuyasha's next move. '_Cunning….' _Inuyasha revealed a toothy smile at the beautiful Youkai in front of him.

"15.2 thousand Miss. Kaze." Inuyasha waited patiently for Kagura's answer. She looked hesitant, but finally Kagura stood up. Inuyasha did as well, they both had a stare down, which Kagura eventually broke.

"You got me, but the moment things look wrong. Believe me Mr. Taishou, I will withdraw from your company in a heartbeat." Kagura growled, Inuyasha released a snort.

"Of course Miss. Kaze." Inuyasha pulled up the contract on the tablet. Kagura took her time to read it, but eventually signed. Inuyasha walked out of that room with a look of triumph on his face, he had managed to lure in one their hardest clients.

Inuyasha checked the time and growled, '_4:45, time to see that prick upstairs.' _Inuyasha once again, began his trudge to the elevator. The elevator door parted, Inuyasha smiled. Her sweet scent wafted into his nose and Inuyasha entered the elevator.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered, Kikyo gave Inuyasha small smile, the doors closed. Inuyasha pressed the top floor which led to his brother's office. Inuyasha turned and allowed his eyes to roamed Kikyo's body, how long has it been since he looked at Kikyo's frame?

She was busty, the red blazer she wore accentuated her breasts, and she had a tiny waist a round bottom. She had a naturally curved face, having beautiful chestnut brown colored eyes and long ebony colored locks that cascaded down her shoulders. Her plump lips tempted Inuyasha, but what drove him crazy was that she looked just like…

_Kagome. _

"Inuyasha are you alright?" Kikyo's voice brought Inuyasha out of his thoughts. The elevator chimed and Kikyo made her way towards the door. "See you at 6 Mr. Taishou." Inuyasha watched Kikyo's bottom as it swayed side to side.

As soon as the doors closed Inuyasha released a whine, '_I can't just compare Kikyo to Kagome like that!' _Inuyasha leaned against the wall, Inuyasha blew his bangs out of his face and closed his eyes.

Inuyasha remembered her scent…Kagome's natural scent that no other could mimic, no perfume in the world could even come _close_ to her scent. She smelled like the forest, something wild and untamed. He remembered how her azure eyes would twinkle every time she saw Shippo. How her naturally pink lips curled into a smile at their kisses. Her warmth…her beautiful raven colored hair, her pale skin.

If it weren't for the ring on his finger, Inuyasha would have thought that Kagome was a dream. The chime brought Inuyasha out of his thoughts. Inuyasha exited the elevator and approached Kanna, the only woman on the planet who could stand Sesshomaru.

Kanna smiled at Inuyasha and paged into Sesshomaru's office, "Mr. Taishou, Inuyasha is here to see you." Kanna announced gently. Inuyasha took a mini chocolate off the little glass bowl on the counter and popped the candy in his mouth.

"Mr. Taishou will see you now." Kanna whispered, Inuyasha responded with a quick 'thank you' before entering Sesshomaru office. Inuyasha strided towards his brother, immediately both parties sneered at each other.

Inuyasha took a seat and began to give his report. "Why do you want a makeup business and more specifically your _ex _to join our company?" Inuyasha asked in irritation, Sesshomaru looked up and gave Inuyasha an icy glare.

"In the business world, you must learn to put relationships aside _Hanyou." _Sesshomaru countered. Inuyasha scoffed at Sesshomaru's insult and stood up.

"Yea, yea, whatever. Have fun dealing with her you bastard." Inuyasha left the room without much regards. "Thanks Kanna." Inuyasha said on his way out earning a surprised gasp from the secretary. Inuyasha checked his watch and smiled, '_It's 5:45.' _

Inuyasha made his way into his office and grabbed his things before leaving. Inuyasha grabbed his iPhone and dialed Sesshomaru's office, "Hey, tell that asshole that I'm going home." Inuyasha informed, but before Kanna could say a word he hung up.

Inuyasha hopped into his Mercedes and drove to the café, there he parked his car and entered the homey cafe. The area was small but modern, the smell of coffee made Inuyasha droll, but he wouldn't eat anything until Kikyo came in.

Inuyasha picked a table that was by the window and leaned back into the soft chair. '_Kikyo and I have been spending more and more time together….' _A smile appeared on his face at the thought of his secretary.

'_Am I starting to feel something for her?' _Inuyasha wondered, but the door chimed, and a familiar perfumed scent entered the air. Inuyasha looked up and instantly their eyes connected.

"Sorry for being late." Kikyo walked towards him, Inuyasha felt his heart leap with joy at her smile. '_I…I think I love her.' _

* * *

_Disappeared_

* * *

It's been about three months since Kagome was brought to the Eastern Youkai wolf tribe, so far they have treated her like family. Not only that, but Kagome was now the tribe healer in training so she was required to wear a Miko-looking kimono, except it was green and white instead of red and white.

Kagome's hair was in a high pony that swished with every step. She was currently walking around the small garden of herbs that her teacher (The current healer) Kaede owned. "Kagome!" Kaede called from afar, Kagome stood up straight and fixed the basket in her arms so that it would be more secure.

"Hai Kaede-san!" Kagome called back before racing back towards the hut. Kagome entered the hut and immediately a look of horror replaced her content features, Kaede was helping a bleeding Koga to sit up. Kagome dropped the basket and raced towards her friend.

"Koga! Koga are you okay!?" Kagome cried as she gently kneeled beside Koga. Kaede nudged Koga to Kagome and got up to get herbs and bandages. Koga was badly beaten, he was covered in scratches and cuts, but there was a major cut on his chest and right forearm that was pouring blood.

Kaede handed Kagome already prepared healing cream, Koga looked up at Kagome and smiled. "K-Kagome…Sorry you had to see me like this." Koga released a grunt as Kagome applied the cream to his major cuts.

"Don't say things like that Koga! What happened!?" Kagome began to wrap his forearm with the bandage.

"The rebels reached our border, we managed to chase them off…but we lost two wolves in the process." Koga cursed angrily. Kagome's gaze softened as she finished wrapping his arm and tied a knot at the end of the bandage.

"I'm sure you did everything you can," Kagome hushed as she began to apply the cream onto his chest. Koga inhaled through his teeth in response, but Kagome muttered an apology but continued her work.

Kagome's nimble fingers ran over his muscles, Kagome was mesmerized by how buff Koga was. '_Stop it Kags! You are supposed to be healing him not feeling him up!' _Kagome finished bandaging him up and began to gently push him away.

But Koga stopped Kagome and instead laid his head on her lap. Kagome's eyes widened at the action and her face reddened immensely. "You smell so good, Kagome. The whole time I was thinking that I had to protect you…so I knew I couldn't let them pass." Koga whispered sleepily.

Kagome smiled, "Baka, you know I can take care of myself." Kagome murmured as she grabbed her water pouch and brought it over to Koga. Kagome elevated Koga's head and brought the tip of the pouch to his lips.

Koga took a couple of sips before turning his head away, Kagome brought the pouch away and looked back only to realize that Koga was fast asleep.

Kagome sighed as she gently rolled Koga onto a nearby futon. She covered Koga gently in a blanket and sat back, watching Koga begin to snore softly. "Koga loves ye very much Kagome." Kaede rasped as she began to toss the fire around.

Kagome looked back and smiled gently at Kaede. "I know…and I think I am starting to like him too….but—"

"Remember that a healer must never get married, they must remain pure and faithful to their village." Kaede whispered sadly, Kagome frowned and bowed her head. '_I know a healer isn't supposed to fall in love…I know that but yet what is this feeling in my chest?' _

Kagome spared a final glance at Koga before looking back towards Kaede. "I am going to retire to my hut now Kaede-sama." Kagome began to place the herbs in their proper storing places. She was tired, and all this emotional thoughts were exhausting her even more.

"Very well, be safe." Kaede dismissed, Kagome nodded and called out a 'goodbye' before exiting the hut. Almost immediately Kagome was ambushed by a very concerned Hakkaku and Ginta.

"Is Koga going to be ok!?" Ginta was in tears as he prepared for the worst. Kagome merely gleamed at the too, '_They are so sweet.' _

"Koga is going to be ok, his injuries were pretty bad. But he is lucky to be a Youkai, he should be better in about two days." Kagome assured, Hakkaku and Ginta released a dramatic sigh of relief, which sent Kagome into a fit of giggles.

"Oh! We apologize Kagome-sama! You were probably going to retire to your hut; do you want us to walk you there?" Hakkaku asked, Kagome nodded.

"Hai," Kagome replied before walking with them. Hakkaku and Ginta were on either side of Kagome. Kagome lived about thirty feet from the healer's hut, (which will soon be hers) so the walk wasn't that long before she reached it. Kagome opened the door and turned around.

"Arigatou for walking me to my hut, would you guys like some tea?" Kagome asked, but the two shook their head.

"No thank you Kagome-sama! We must visit Koga! So if you don't mind, we have to leave." Ginta excused Hakkaku and himself. Kagome nodded and bid 'goodnight,' before closing the door.

"Those two," Kagome whispered with a smile on her lips. She sat down and started a fire, Kagome began to undress and change into her sleeping Yukata. '_Poor Koga….he probably does love me. But I am a healer! I am not supposed to fall in love…' _ Kagome walked over to her futon and sighed in exhaustion before plopping down on the soft fabric.

'_What am I supposed to do?'_

* * *

**SHOUT OUT TO MY BEST FRIEND WHO IS READING THIS! XOXOXOX (Lol you guys know, 10 before I update. I hope you guys appreciated the longer chap) **

**NekoxUsa**


End file.
